Kissing Lessons
by Yoo Its Me
Summary: Max sees Alex and Dean eating each others face out. So what does he do? He asks his older brother Justin of course. SLASH. INCEST.MALE/MALE. Just as a warning guys, these chapters are pretty short. Lots of cliffhangers.
1. Chater 1

A/N

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY. Please don't sue.

"Shit where is my iPod?" said a rather angry Justin Russo .

"ALEX!" "What the frick do you want?" answered Justin's sister Alex Russo

"Where the fuck is my ipod?!" yelled Justin.

"Calm your SMALL cock down!" snapped Alex.

"I saw it in the sub station kitchen"

"Ughh alrightt whatever . Now get outta here."

"Whatever bro"

"I should change outta these sweats before I head downstairs" Justin went to his closet to put some decent clothes on. Justin pulled off his jeans and was in the process of pulling off his shirt when his little brother Max walked in.

"Hey Justin I found your.....l" Max couldn't even finish his sentence when saw Justin, standing only in boxers with his shirt half pulled off,reveling his 6 pack.

"Max do you mind? I'm changing"

"Yeah sorry bro" Max walked out of Justin's room and had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's probably just that sandwich I had today." "I knew there was too much barbeque sauce on there."

Max was in his room and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Justin. How his rock hard abs were the perfect shade of tan. Going to the beach all summer really paid off.

"Whoaa why the fuck am I thinking about him like that?" "Ahhh it's nothing. I'm probably just jealous of those abs. I gotta go workout more so I can impress the ladies." But damn did you see that bulge in his boxers.... "WHAT THE FUCKK?!"

"Shitt I gotta stopp thinking about this." Max went to his bed and pulled out his latest copy of playboy monthly out from under his mattress. Max looked at the entire magazine and practically nothing happened. He got up and decided to go look on the computer. He saw his screensaver and almost instantly got hard. But his screensaver wasn't a picture of some girl. It was of him and his older brother Justin at the beach. Justin had his shirt off. "Whatever it's probably just that that magizine took longer then usual to turn me on. Max unzipped his jeans when he heard a knock on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Shittt" Max pulled his shirt down to cover the bulge in his pants and answered the door. "Ohh heyy Max do you have my ipod?" "Yeah here Justin" Max pulled it out of his jeans pocket." As he was pulling it out, Justin couldn't help but see his brothers bulge. **

**"Haha Max, new issue of Playboy monthly?" asked Justin. **

**"Fuck you man" **

**"Haha you're just jealous cause my dick is wayy bigger then yours."**

**"You wish Justin"**

**"How much you wanna bet?!"**

**"$50"**

**"Gimmie your magazine and lets see" **

**By the time Max handed Justin the magazine Justin was already rock hard.**

**"Damn bro, you didn't even need this" chuckled Max. **

**Justin lied to both himself and Max saying that he was thinking of Juliet naked, even though they had broken up weeks ago. **

**Both Justin and Max pulled down their pants and stood face to face. Justin's 8 and a half inch dick beat Max's 7 inch. **

**"Haha $50 bucks man." Max, rather disappointed handed Justin $50. Justin then pulled up his pants and hurried back to his room to make his boner go away. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Max was walking downstairs and saw Alex and Dean lying on top of each other making out. Max instantly became horny and rushed upstairs to Justin's room.

Justin was in his room watching tv when he saw his $50 on his tv stand.

"Damn...Max is pretty big for a kid his age." Justin then started getting horny.

Max walked into Justin's room and said, "Alex and Dean are eating each other's faces." "Just leave them alone Maxie. They're just a couple of horny teenagers."

"Errr, heyy Justin, how do you makeout?"

"Huhhhh"

"I mean, i've never made out with a girl before and I wanna get it right."

"Well....you justt....you start by.... I can't explain it Max."

"Can you teach me?"

"THE FUCK?" "I'm your brother! I cant make out with you! I'm not even gay!"

"Yeah but you're teaching me how. I mean, its not even real. Just kissing lessons. And neither of us are gonna think anything of it so it's fine. Come on i'll give you another $50"

"Fine whatever. Lock the door" Justin then walked over to Max and put his mouth on his little brothers.

Already horny, both boys started getting into the kiss. But Justin forced himself to break the kiss. Max was incredibly horny and yelled "Justin! That wasn't making out, that was just a kiss."

Justin was too very horny soo he agreed to show him how to tounge wrestle. Once again, lips touched and Justin, obviously being the dominant one, ran his tounge across Max's lower lip and Max opened it in response. Justin explored every inch of Max's mouth and Max did the same. Then they started tounge wrestling. The moment their make out session ended , both boys knew that this wasn't just a harmless kissing lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin pushed Max on his bed. He then took off Max's shirt with ease. Justin then proceded to take off his own. Max slipped off his jeans, as did Justin, and both boys were left in nothing but their boxers. Their boxers were off in a flash and Justin attacked Max's mouth. The Brothers were feeling around all over one anothers bodies. Justin slowly trailed his lips down to Max's nipples, first playing with them with his fingers, then started sucking them. Just then, Justin's dick was against Max's dick and Both boys moaned in pleasure.

"Aww Justin, suck my cock NOW" Justin teased Max a little and played with his balls first.

Justin's own dick started throbbing. Max, feeling Justin's throbbing dick on his thigh started stroking it.

"That's it Max" Justin moaned. Justin moved on to the tip of Max's dick and tasted his precum.

Justin then put Max's whole dick into his mouth.

"Ahhh Justin...i'm gonna...i'm gonna cum!" Max then cummed in Justins mouth and Justin swallowed most of it, but then kissed Max to let him taste himself.

Justin then ordered Max to turn around. Max obeyed and winced in pain as Justin inserted one finger in. Then two,then three....

"JUSTIN JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!"

Justin then inserted his dick into Max's tight hole. Max yelped in pain but his yelps became moans as Justin found a rythm. Justin also found Max's spot and Max went crazyy.

"Ohh shittt Max! Imma cum!"

Justin cummed inside of Max and both boys collapsed on the bed.

"OHH FUCKK MAXIE. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK DID WE JUST DO?"

"Kissing lessons?" Max tried.

"I don't think soo bro. We're in DEEP shit."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

Both boys looked at each other in horror.


End file.
